


Organize

by BrandiChampane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Smith - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, secretary cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandiChampane/pseuds/BrandiChampane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas messes up Dean's paper work and gets punished for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Organize

Dean’s mornings are usually the same, wake up, grab coffee down the street and go to work. His secretary takes care of filing his paper work when he comes in so he knows just where to go to start his workday; usually the most important files are on top and, the least being at the bottom so Dean can work through them efficiently. Anna, his last secretary, always ordered them neatly so he knew just where to begin, occasionally leaving in notes for papers that needed to be checked immediately, even small work memos he missed on his lunch break. She was good at her job but her fiancés work picked up and moved and so did she.

  
This week, Dean has a new secretary, some guy named Cas with lips too pink to be decent for the work environment, always licking them or biting them like he knows they drive him crazy. He is in training, does well enough that Dean doesn’t feel the need to run to Zachariah with a complaint or fire him straight away. He is polite, always asks Dean what he needs and fuck if that doesn’t fuck with Dean some days, because what Dean really needs is his secretary to wear shirts that don’t ride up when he stretches and to stop looking him over like he’s a piece of meat. He’s been dieting this week so he can’t blame the guy for being interested but Dean’s a professional and professionals don’t full around in the work place. Then again, this week has been unbalanced. 

  
It started when Castiel forgot to file Dean’s papers, which he understands is tough to remember on the guy’s first Monday morning at the office, so he let it slide. By Wednesday, the guy figured it out and had them all neatly filed and ready for Dean to sift through. He was impressed, Castiel really seemed to understand his system well and always made just the right amount of copies or print outs for Dean. Then Zachariah came into his office complaining about a report he needed now, something Dean never even knew needed done and he spent the next hour searching through files trying to find all the information he needed. Turns out, Castiel filed it wrong and almost cost Dean the promotion he’s been feeling out for, for the last month. Damn kid nearly ruined him. 

  
Dean gets backlogged, has to stay late in the office throwing off his sleep schedule, almost his diet too. Turns out the janitors like to bring in baked goods from their wives for some of the people that stay late. Dean nearly loses it when one of them offers him a slice of pie, wouldn’t have been so bad if he didn’t have to sit and watch Becky scarf down an entire piece of cherry pie without offering him a single bite, torturous. Dean can’t have this in his work day, Castiel needs to learn how to organize his files properly and inform him when something is important so Zach isn’t laying into his ass at seven in the morning. Thursday morning Castiel is going to hear all about how his work performance is below par and Dean’s not going to go easy on him, even if he bats those pretty little lashes. 

  
Thursday morning comes and Dean charges straight to his office and leaves his briefcase in his seat. Castiel is in the copy room, another secretary shows him where to find it, and counting out the right amount of copies on the machine before Dean shuts the door, if he’s going to lay into his new secretary he wants to at least maintain some civility in the office. Castiel is startled when the door shuts and nearly drops the files in his hands. 

  
“Morning Mr. Smith,” he lays his files on a table and shoves his hands into the pockets. The copy machines makes this awful sound that makes Dean angrier at it more than Castiel and some of the steam begins to wear off when the man blinks so innocently and fuck, Dean’s here to reprimand not ogle. 

  
“Yeah, save that for later. We gotta talk.” 

  
“Something wrong?” He tilts his head to the side and flattens his stupid blue tie that matches his stupid blue tie. 

  
“Something is very wrong. You were supposed to tell me about the report Zach needed, and,” he emphasizes it by pointing into the open air, “you filed my papers wrong. I could have lost my promotion because of you.” 

  
“Sounds like a problem.” His tone is almost teasing and Dean catches a small smirk before he schools his face. 

  
“Yeah, it’s a problem.” There’s a pause before Castiel speaks. 

  
“Well, what are you going to do about it?” What’s he going to do about it? Dean’s going to take care of it, show Castiel how to do it right. Something must snap in Dean, the stress of work or lack of proper nutrition, maybe the pie was too much because he’s grabbing Castiel’s tie and pulling him in until their lips are touching and their kissing. Fuck, they’re kissing. Dean pushes him away but keeps the hold on Castiel’s tie, something about moving Castiel anywhere with it send a spark of thrill down his spine and he really loses it. 

  
Castiel sinks to the floor so easily when he pulls the end of the tie. “Gonna teach you a lesson, that’s what I’m going to do.” He unbuckles his belt and drops his pants to his knees, just enough for what he needs. Before he can even tug on the tie Castiel’s mouth is wrapped around him, mouth so warm and wet and Dean moans, he thanks the copy machine for how obnoxious it is when Castiel sucks and damn it feels good. 

  
“So bad, gonna get me fired.” He throws his head back when Castiel sucks him in deeper and moans around him as if he enjoys a mouth full of Dean’s cock, on second thought he probably does. His cheeks hollow out and he sucks a little harder, head bobbing faster pulling Dean down deeper. Dean tries to stop his hips from thrusting but when Cas’ mouth falls slack like a damn invitation, he takes it. He cards his hands through the man’s hair before he grips it gently, making the man moan around him, before he begins to thrust in slow and even. 

  
“Shit, take me so good. For such a bad boy,” he wants to retract the last part but Castiel hums around him making pleasure rush through him and his hips have lost their rhythm, thrusting in earnest as Castiel swallows around him. It takes a few more thrusts before he’s coming down the man’s throat and Castiel swallows every last drop before let’s go of his spent cock. 

  
He’s panting a little when he says, “I’ll have those papers for you in an hour, I’ll try to remember to file them correctly.” His smiles is mischievous, this secretary is turning Dean’s world upside down.


End file.
